Camp Eibmoz
by Dosu RULES XD
Summary: The rookie six plus sand and Lee's group WITH their senseis all go to camp. At first it seems harmless, a little creepy, and what the hell is that smell? This isnt a normal trip, is it?


It's been a while since I've written anything. Nobodies noticed I'm sure. But I wanted to write a fan fiction that would be very well known. How would I do that? I have a Co-Author. You may know her. She wrote Camp Romances. She even did some advertising for me . Anyway I'm not going to tell you what it's about because that would ruin the wonderful story … so just wait and see (Erm I meant read) what it's about. But I can tell you however there will be romance but like the tiniest bit EVER. I won't be writing that my sister will be. Because I suck at romance crap. So just read it. What else do you have to do on And also there ages are the same as they are in Part II of Naruto (The time skip you twat)

Chapter One: Yura (Could you have thought of a better name?)

Location: On a bus Heading to Camp Eibmoz

Time: Noon

**BREAK**

"Come on let the fire of youth burn within you!" Gai yelled. "You know this song and we all can sing it! … On three … One … Two …" Shino looked out the window viewing a bee keeping pace with the bus.

'Damn it sure can fly fast.' He thought to himself

"THREE! Ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall ninety nine bottles of BEER, you take one down pass it around Ninety eight bottles of beer on the wall." Lee began to join his sensei, "Ninety eight bottles of beer on the wall ninety eight bottles of BEER, you take one down pass it around ninety seven bottles of beer on the wall."

"I bet Tsunade snaps at the eighty seventh bottle of beer." Said Ino to her three friends.

Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten had the last four seats and were all sitting on their knees. They were all getting a bit bored, they had been on the bus for two hours now and still had a half hour to go.

"Well I bet that Neji hits Lee at least twice on the bus." Said Tenten

"I'll see that and say that Kiba hits him too." Laughed Sakura

"How about you Hinata?" asked Ino

"….um..I think that Neji will hit Lee once and…Naruto will try to hit him."

"Wha?...But Naruto isn't even sitting near him." Said Tenten

"So what are we betting?" asked Ino going into her backpack.

"I have three bucks in my pocket." Said Sakura taking it out

"I found five." Said Ino taking out a five dollar bill

"I have a five in my wallet." Said Tenten going into her backpack

"What about you Hinata?" asked Sakura

"I…um…well…" Hinata began to scramble threw her backpack in search of some money.

"Come on Hyuuga, we know you're packing cash!" said Ino as Hinata pulled out a solid twenty.

"….rich bitch…" mumbled Ino

Sasuke, by fate, was sitting across from Lee and Gai. He had his head against the window and he was staring at nothing important.

"Ninety three bottle of beer on the wall, ninety three bottles of beer…"

"When is someone going to stop them?" asked Kiba out loud.

"It's too troublesome to do anything." Said Shikamaru

"That's your lame excuse for everything!" yelled Naruto "It's like look I'm Shikamaru and I don't even wipe my own ass!" Some of the guys laughed at Naruto.

"You want to start something?" asked Shikamaru standing up

"No…it might be too troublesome."

"Okay, that's it!"

"Shikamaru why are you going to waste your time on Naruto?" asked Choji

"Yeah cause I'll kick your lazy ass!"

"Naruto….Shikamaru…sit down." Said Kakashi who was reading his book.

"Was he even looking at us?" asked Naruto squinting his eyes to look at Kakashi "He's just reading his book." _'Wonder what it says.'_

"Kakashi is always reading that book, always the same one. I wonder why it never ends." Said Sasuke now staring at Kakashi.

"Eighty two bottles of beer on the wall eighty two bottle of beer, you take one down pass it around eighty one bottles of beer on the wall."

"HEY!" yelled Tsunade "Unless those bottles are full of rum SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"But the power of youth is GREAT!" yelled Lee "We're all getting into it!"

BAM

Neji hit Lee in the back of the head.

"That's enough Lee." He said simply

"One more hit to go." Said Tenten

"SHOOOT, I can't believe she snapped on eighty two!" said Ino

"I just need Kiba to hit Lee and I win the cash!" cried Sakura

"Not unless Naruto does, then Hinata wins!" cried Ino

"Come oooon Neji, you can do it!" whispered Tenten as she watched Neji closely.

"Kiba is going to snap, I can feel it!" said Sakura as she clenched her fists.

"WHO WANTS TO SING ANOTHER SONG?" yelled Lee. Everyone gave Lee evil stares except for Gai of course who was all for it. "I know it's not a bus song, but I'm sure you haven't heard it in a while!" Lee cleared his throat and began to sing.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. Life in plastic (hands on hips) its fantastic!"

POW

Naruto ran out of his seat and hit Lee hard on the head. "SHUT THE HELL UP GEJI-MAYU!"

"SHIT, I could have sworn Neji was about to hit him!" complained Tenten

"Okay Hinata here you go, _not like you need it_." Ino mumbled the last part.

"oh no…I thought it was just for fun…you can keep your money."

"OKAY!" Ino said as she began to put her money back into her backpack

"NO, we all bet and you win so here you go." Said Sakura as she collected all of the money and handed it over to Hinata.

"Oh please, keep it."

"Keep it you say? Sure I'll keep it." Sakura quickly put the money in her pocket

"WHAT THE HELL!" yelled Ino "GIVE ME BACK MY MONEY IF SHE DOESN'T WANT IT!" Everyone on the bus was now turned around watching Ino fight Sakura for the money.

"I don't think so." She said keeping it out of her reach. Tenten quickly grabbed it all and forced it into Hinata's hands.

"Here Hinata the money is yours you won the bet fair and square."

"Uhh….thanks."

"What were you guys betting?" asked Naruto who just sat in the seat in front of Hinata

"Umm…uhhh…."

"On who would hit Lee." Ino said simply "And when Tsunade would snap. Hinata won by guessing Neji would hit Lee once and you would hit him too."

"Oh really?" he asked as he looked down at the red Hinata "How'd you know I was going to do that?"

"I um….well you see…"

"You're just predictable." Said Sakura

"AM NOT!" yelled Naruto and Tenten at the same time. All of the girls laughed except Hinata

"You are **so** predictable." Tenten laughed

"Whatever." He said as he got up to go back to his seat behind Shino.

"INO…that's gross." Sakura said when she saw Ino throw her gum on the floor and Naruto stepped on it.

"So what…the stupid moron didn't even feel it." Hinata sighed a little bit as she watched the back of Naruto's head.

Twenty Minutes Later … (Because I'm a lazy author)

The bus began to pull into the camp.

Akamaru whimpered and hid himself deeper in Kiba's sweatshirt.

"Don't worry Akamaru I'm sure pets are allowed." Kiba said.

Akamaru whimpered again.

Kiba was thrown back. (Mentally If You Didn't Catch That)

"Alright I'll keep an eye out."

"This place is a dump!" Kankuro scoffed

"Hey Kankuro!" Temari yelled from her seat. "Since I brought Gaara's bags onto the bus you have to bring them off!"

"Man what a pain." He mumbled

"Everyone before we get off the bus I need to tell you where you're all sleeping." Tsunade said standing up in the front of the bus. "All of you boys will be in cabin number 9 and I want all of the girls in cabin number 15. These cabins are on opposite sides of the camp so if I see any boys crossing over to the girls side, and vice versa, they'll be in serious trouble! Your sensei's and I will be in the cabin in the center of the camp."

"You mean that huge building surrounded with guard towers and barbed wire that looks more like a resort then a cabin?" asked Naruto

"Yes that one." Tsunade said unfazed. "So everybody get off the bus and head to your cabins. We'll give you the rest of the day to get settled and then tonight we'll all meet at the huge bonfire so you can meet the camp's owner and have marsh mallows or whatever."

"Will you be there Tsunade?" Sakura asked while raising her hand.

"Pft, course not. Me and the other senseis will be at the resort...I MEAN CABIN." Tsunade rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Smooth, real smooth." Kakashi said as he walked off of the bus.

Everyone else came off the bus and took their bags to their cabins. The cabins weren't really special, just a big brown room with beds lining the walls and dressers in between each bed.

"I need to put my hair products in the bathroom," Ino said carrying a bunch of hair products in her arms. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Ino," Sakura began. "Number ONE, we don't have a bathroom. We have to use the latrine outside. And TWO, who brings a bunch of hair products to camp?"

At that moment Temari dropped her arm full of hair products back into her bag.

"Okay so then I guess I'll just have to plug my hair dryer in the cabin. Where's an outlet?" Ino asked holding her hair dryer in her one hand with the cord in the other.

"INO!" Sakura yelled "There is no outlet here. We're even lucky enough to have these lights above our heads.

"Haven't you ever gone camping before?" Tenten asked Ino from across the room.

"Well….I've read about camping in magazines." Ino said. Sakura and Tenten fell over anime style. "This place is so terrible!" Ino yelled as she shoved her hair dryer back into her back.

"Ino, it won't be that bad." Hinata said as she finished taking out all of her folded clothes from her bag. Hinata had brought three purple duffle bags with her on her trip. They each looked brand new and they had her initials on the fronts. "Besides I brought this with me" she said pulling out a small cordless microwave.

"TECHNOLOGY!" Ino yelled as she hugged the microwave

"Ino ew, calm down." Temari said walking over to look at the microwave. "So what are we going to cook in it?" she asked "leaves and sticks?"

"I brought popcorn." Hinata said as she pulled out a bunch of microwave-able popcorn bags.

"Sweet Hinata!" Tenten cheered "Can't wait to use it. Where should we hide it?"

"I'll just stick it under my bed I guess." Hinata said

"Yeah, if Inopig stops hugging it." Sakura laughed. Ino stopped and handed it back over to Hinata who took it and stuck it under her bed.

"But look," Temari pointed out "You can still see it." Hinata pulled out, not a sleeping bag like the other girls had, but a comforter.

"You brought a blanket with you?" Kin asked from behind Temari. Everyone almost forgot she was in there.

"Um….yes? So I won't be cold at night?" Hinata said unsure.

"I guess Ino _and_ Hinata have never gone camping before." Sakura smiled.

"Check out how nice her pillows are!" Temari yelled while Hinata took out two big pillows that were covered in matching pillow cases.

"Is blue like your favorite color or something?" Kin asked since Hinata's pillows and blanket were all blue.

"Yeah it is." She smiled

"MINE TOO!" Kin yelped which was very abnormal for her. All of the girls stared at her weirdly and just took a few steps back. After an awkward five minutes of staring at each other they all went back to unpacking. The girls also decorated their cabin trying to make it some what cute. Ino even had some Febreeze with her and they sprayed the cabin.

"Good thing you had that stuff with you." Sakura said "It smelt really weird in here."

"Come to think of it….it did smell a little weird in here." Tenten said trying remember the smell.

"Yeah actually, I was going to make a comment about it when we walked in." Temari said "I was going to say, did something die in here?"

"That is so like you." Kin mumbled.

"Actually it smelt like something old, with a mix of something….dead." Tenten said

"And how do you know what a dead thing smells like?" Temari asked

"Well we lost my dog for about a week and when we finally found him he was dead and he smelt _terrible_!"

"Maybe something died in this cabin before we got here?" Sakura asked

"EW, we should sue them!" Ino yelled

"We really don't need to get drastic Ino." Hinata said little above a whisper.

"What was that noise you just made?" Temari asked annoyed with Hinata's quietness.

"OH…Umm…nothing, it was nothing." Hinata said fiddling with her fingers.

"Pft, whatever." Temari said going back to her bed, Kin followed her and Tenten went over to Hinata.

"Don't let her get to you." she whispered to Hinata "You know she can be really cranky after a long bus ride." Hinata smiled at her friend showing her she was okay, but Hinata wasn't really okay with it at all. She knew on missions she could put up with people like Temari, but on a regular basis she was just shy and pathetic. She didn't even feel comfortable in this cabin with all the girls. She'd much rather be hanging out with Kiba and Shino.

"So what do we do now since we're all done unpacking?" Tenten asked

"You're done?" Ino yelled "I still have so much crap to take out."

"There you go Tenten." Sakura said "You can help Ino unpack."

"**No way**, I'll find something else to do." Tenten said walking back to her bed.

**BREAK**

"My puppets have termites, His dog has Fleas, Naruto has lice, Zaku and Dosu I'm sure don't appreciate the bugs trying to crawl inside of them … yeah your bugs need to go." Kankuro Said pointing out the door. Shino was about to say something when. "Like it or not there is only _one _cabin for the guys." Kakashi said. "Gah! How'd you get in here!" Naruto yelled pointing at Kakashi with one hand; scratching his lice with the other.

"I thought I'd check on you guys knowing that sharing one cabin would … well look at that, it's time for my golf ga-" Everyone evilly stared at Kakashi. "Golf game is code for … Cleaning up the horse pen." Everyone paused. "Wait a minute there isn't even a horse pen! Akamaru would have been all of those horses! I didn't smell any- …" Kiba looked at where Kakashi _was_ sitting. "…Either"

Kankuro looked back to Shino. "No really … get out."

That was a PROLOUGE meaning:

Short: Yes

Actual length of a real chapter: No

And finally not as good as a real chapter.

Expect more to come. Next time I'll have good stuff. This is my first _real _fanfic. And I am the real author. The co-author is clover715. Most of you have read this because she told you to. But if your actually reading this without reading her stuff then check it out. She's really good. Oh and I won't update as you may want. Because I'm and author and an animator. But that's all. So uh … yeah!


End file.
